


In the Face of Death

by ErrghErrrgh



Category: Cleopatra (1970)
Genre: 1970!caesar's green penis is a blessing, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Pegging, Powerbottom, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrghErrrgh/pseuds/ErrghErrrgh
Summary: Cleopatra is faced with a choice, but her decision becomes difficult when a man submits to her.(for adoggoart on twitter)
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Cleopatra
Kudos: 5





	In the Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my dear friend @adoggoart on Twitter. They recommended this rare Tezuka film to me and I fell in love with Cleopatra and Caesar's dynamic (heck they've drawn the two boning and it was magical). Huge thanks to them, and I hope all my femdom fans enjoy this one.

Cleopatra leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes as her and Caesar touched lips. She understood why women all over Egypt fell victim to his touch, now that she finally had a taste of her own. With Caesar’s hands on the small of her back, she wasn’t to be blamed for feeling this way.

Caesar immediately sensed how the woman reacted, taking note of how she exceeded his passion. Few women had returned a kiss in the way that Cleopatra had, and Caesar knew. She was special in some way; created for the very purpose of sating his hunger.

And so, he had to stake his claim in the warm Egyptian night over the girl who presented herself wrapped in his clothing. Caesar was well aware of his luck, but to be graced by such an appealing person was his greatest feat yet.

He pulled away from Cleopatra’s lips. “Those lips have me wrapped around your finger,” Caesar drawled, “I haven’t encountered a finer kisser.” His heart was beginning to beat faster, but his calm exterior always remained, even in charged situations.

Cleopatra laughed, still keeping the objective of murder in her mind. “How flattering!” She truly was glad to receive such a compliment. “I take it that makes me the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt?”

Taken aback by her features, Caesar’s mouth remained open as he stared into her dark eyes. “I suppose it does, Cleopatra.” He replied, awestruck by her charisma. She was not comparable to the women that would clam up out of nerve upon feeling his touch. “Would the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt like to come to my bed?”

The woman smiled fondly, knowing well what was to happen next. Sex was her gift to whomever she chose for the night, and this time, it was the man she intended to murder. “I would like that very much.” She replied, taking Caesar’s hand as he led her out of the chair.

“I’m sure you’ll be excited to see what the night has in store for you and I.” He licked his lips, knowing that this was about to be different than the usual “climax, then depart” as he referred to it. As they reached the bedroom, Caesar pulled a tassel hanging from the low ceiling. This caused small panels to slide in the wall, revealing closed cabinets.

Cleopatra let go of Caesar’s hand as he walked towards the bed, climbing on and leaning on his elbows. “I want you to open those cabinets,” he stared her in the eye, giving her a look of want and need. “They have not been seen by many.”

The woman was confused. “How come?” She curiously asked, placing her hand on one of the cabinet doors and opening it. What she saw made her gasp.

Caesar laughed heartily upon seeing her reaction. “I guess you know why now!” She looked back at him, face in shock and thoroughly surprised. It contained sex toys, which she knew of vaguely, but had never seen in person. He continued, “You’ve brought this side out of me, Cleopatra.”

Her eyes turned back to the contents of the cabinet. There was rope, a pair of underwear with a hole, and a wooden shaped object. She hadn’t an inkling of what to think. “Do you want me to use these on you?” Cleopatra shook, a feeling beginning in the pit of her stomach and moving down to her legs.

“Yes, dear.” Caesar nodded, getting up from his position on the bed and kneeling back on his heels. “You will be the fortunate one to dominate me, Cleopatra.”

If there comes a time in a woman’s life when a man asks to be dominated by her, this moment was the present for Cleopatra. “Dominate? Sexually?” She grabbed the rope inside of the cabinet, feeling it in her hands, so rough and dark. It made her feel eerily powerful.

Caesar removed his tunic and tossed it behind him, licking his lips. “Would you mind starting with that rope?” He whispered, confident but aching with anticipation. No living person had done what Cleopatra was about to do to him, for the purpose of keeping his identity of the most powerful man intact. The World could not know of his desires, and the hundreds, no, thousands of women he had slept with through the decades would never keep their mouths shut.

He believed in Cleopatra, who has now briskly walking towards him. “Hands out, now.” She commanded, breathing heavily. The opportunity of dominating Caesar, even in the minute that it presented itself, became exciting. Her goal of ending his life was still there, but the imminence of the experience turned her on.

Smiling, Caesar held his hands out for her to tie. “Talk to me like that, it will get us both in the mood!” He encouraged, watching her find her place. When the rope touched his wrist, he felt his mask of courage begin to crumble. Though he was feared across the land, his need to surrender to a woman contradicted how he was seen in the world’s eyes.

Cleopatra looped the rope around Caesar’s hands, pulling the knot tightly to keep them secure. Her blade was still concealed, and she was ready to finish the job. He won’t be able to fight back now. The woman thought, analyzing the position he was in. A person who is physically restrained and blinded by desire could be killed very easily.

She stepped back, taking one final look at her prey. Both Caesar’s body and expression were phenomenally intoxicating. Cleopatra’s mind was at a crossroad, one that would determine the future of Egypt. Her original aspiration was to end his life, but the man was on display directly before her. Perhaps this made her want to sink her knife into his flesh even more.

In a moment, Cleopatra returned to the present and deftly grabbed the blade in her clothes. “You were correct about me being a danger to you.” She stayed in her place for a brief pause, thinking about what to aim for on his body.

However, before she could speak, Caesar’s eyes widened upon seeing the knife. Cleopatra noticed his changed expression, and froze. “Why are you staring like a fool? I’m about to kill you.” She said, shaking from his silent poise. Caesar swallowed, feeling his cock throb near his tied hands. “When you speak to me like that,” he muttered, reaching his most submissive state. “How can you blame a man for melting at your feet?”

_This man is flattered by my murder attempt._ Cleopatra said to herself, feeling sick with nerves and arousal. The world’s greatest general was either finding a way to survive, or completely serious. Caesar begging, “I want to feel your knife, hold it against me, _please_ ,” broke the silence.

A second of hesitation passed, and she succumbed.

Cleopatra placed the point of the blade against Caesar’s thigh, gently dragging it down towards his knee. He shivered beneath it, feeling the knife’s point against his skin and breathing heavily from the pleasure. “How do you feel?” The woman asked, hiding her anxiousness underneath a calm guise. Though she was nervous, it made her other emotions become ever more prescient.

As the knife traced his hips up to his stomach, Caesar was able to whisper, “Fantastic, my lady,” and then moan loudly with her next stroke. Cleopatra’s attention wandered from Caesar’s sounds to his body, tight and strong with every breath. She felt an ache in between her legs when she watched his cock twitch from her blade, and thought about touching it, having it in her mouth, _owning it-_

“Don’t be shy, put it there.” Caesar grinned, slightly breaking out of his completely submissive state. “They’re all mesmerized by it, and you’re no different.” The knife was trailed along his lower half by Cleopatra, eyes glazed over from the feeling. When it touched the base of his cock he screamed and bit his lip, thriving and needing the overstimulation.

His foreskin was no different in terms of sensitivity, bringing him even more pleasure and gasps. Caesar was a stranger to the risk of being hurt; he was unbreakable. Allowing himself to be vulnerable made him feel the contrast, and made him want to come from the danger. Danger. What a foreign concept.

When Cleopatra rubbed the flat side against the head, he knew it was time for something greater. Caesar wanted to come the right way, and the knife was just something unexpected. “Go back to the cabinet, Cleopatra.” He said as she removed the blade, and walked to the other end of the room in a trance. She grabbed both the harness and the large wooden object. “Put the dildo through that hole and come back over here.”

“Dildo? What is that?” Cleopatra asked.

Caesar chuckled. “It’s the wooden phallus, my lady! You’ve never seen a dildo before?” He watched as her face said _“Oh!”_ , and she was able to step into the complete harness. Cleopatra’s face was flushed, eyes fixed on the spot the base pressed against as she walked forward.

As turned on as ever, Caesar leaned back on the bed, and spread his legs with his hands still tied. The woman grew more transfixed as she saw his hole, not knowing what Caesar had in mind. Whatever it was to be, she was going to get off to it.

“Don’t delay, love,” he drawled, extremely aware of the effect he was having on her. “Penetrate me.”

Cleopatra was on the bed in an instant, lining up the tip of the strap with his asshole, slowly guiding it inside. As it went in, the strap pressed in between her legs, making her vision cloud from the feeling of owning his body. Caesar groaned as he took it, finally knowing the joy of being penetrated.

She placed a hand on his lower stomach to brace herself as she went deeper. The sensation was growing, but there was a wall built to divide the two lands, and she needed to break that wall **now**. Caesar’s tied hands and rising chest were so sexy, and all that was left was her body to take the reigns and make her come. Cleopatra moved forward one inch more, fully inside of the warrior, and jolted.

The woman moaned as she came, overcome by her orgasm. Her eyes were closed, and she held Caesar’s thighs to keep herself from falling forward, which she inevitably did. Caesar watched her end, head against his chest and deep inside of him. “My wonderful dominatrix didn’t last too long, did she?” He joked, hands trapped beneath her. “I must have been too tight.”

Cleopatra lay shaking for a minute, lost in the drop of her climax. “Cleopatra? Cleopatra?” Caesar attempted to get her attention, but to no avail. “I guess this is my time to get my share!” He sighed, using his legs to slide back from underneath the woman. This returned Cleopatra to the moment, and she was able to look upwards at him. She didn’t have the energy to speak.

He stood up. “Turn over on your back, my lady. Let’s try this again.” Cleopatra slowly turned over, and he followed suit by sitting on her dildo like a whore.

Caesar quickly readjusted his position on the strap, easing it in until he could take it in its entirety. The pleasure made him tilt his head back. _If this continues, I will fair no better than Cleopatra._ He thought, near his orgasm as well. By using his legs, he was able to ride the dildo with building speed as he came closer.

Heavy breathing and short gasps filled the air as Caesar moved faster, hands tied and back tense. Cleopatra awoke from her trance to see him above her. Slowly opening her eyes, she became enamored with how he was moaning from taking her strap, but felt passive.

She was the purpose of his pleasure; his reason to submit. Craning her neck, she reached around Caesar’s waist, and held him down on the dildo as he came with a cry. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth became to foam. Come spurted from his cock, covering Cleopatra’s stomach and harness.

_I did it. I seduced Caesar._ Cleopatra thought, witnessing his orgasm in complete awe. She had never seen a man’s body doing what it was right before her. If she could continue making him achieve such a state, she possessed the power to end his life...

And the next morning, as she sat on her throne next to Caesar in the Forum, Cleopatra knew that her journey would be successful.


End file.
